


Good things never last...

by queerayyy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (I mean they're all free but whatever lmao), F/M, M/M, how to write without referencing a thousand things, whoever gets them all can request a free fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerayyy/pseuds/queerayyy
Summary: Sometimes when things feel hopeless, help can come from unexpected sources.





	Good things never last...

It hadn’t been easy. You knew from the beginning that things would be different, but you had hope that it could work. Somehow, some way, you were going to make it work. You had tried and tried, put in all the effort you could give, but in the end it couldn’t last, whether you wanted it to or not.

Your friends had warned you that dating an android would be a bad idea, but you had fallen, you were still falling. You were still so in love. But there was no way to solve this problem. Some things were out of your hands, and this was one of them. You sat down on the bed, not wanting to pack your stuff anymore. You laid your head on your hands which were still holding a shirt. New York wasn’t too far, but right now it felt like the other side of the world, and you were supposed to just move there.

“Are you almost done?” You felt like crying, his voice was so sweet, you wouldn’t be able to handle saying goodbye to him without crying. “Are… Are you alright?” you couldn’t resist letting out a sarcastic laugh when he said that. There was so much concern in his voice however, that you immediately started crying. It was too much, it wasn’t fair.

“Why are they doing this… I don’t want to leave you.” He sat down next to you and you leaned your head on his shoulder. “Why…” It was the only question you could ask, the only thing that had been on your mind since you had gotten the news. Since the revolution had ended there had been ‘android rights’ yes, but the respect was nowhere to be seen. You had started dating a few weeks after the revolution, on account of the obliviousness of a certain android of course, but no two months later Captain Fowler had told you to break up with him. You had been aghast, and asked what motivation was behind this, arguing that seeing a human and android together would only help acceptance. He wouldn’t even listen to a sound you made.

 _“The public needs to be able to rely on their officers to be impartial in cases, the higher ups decided this would impact your objectivity, and so we had to try and solve this in a civil matter. I hope this will not be an issue.”_ When you looked into his eyes you knew that he didn’t mean that in a polite way, and he would do whatever it took just to get his bosses off his back. Sure he was a wonderful Captain, pushing everyone to do their best, yet when it came to his bosses he for some reason was way less supportive of his underlings. But to ask this from someone was a scenario you never even imagined could become reality. Trying to play his game you had reluctantly agreed, and told Connor to keep it under wraps, you even staged a break up which you found more amusing than you’d care to admit. But it seemed Fowler kept closer tabs on you than you’d thought, which you were made aware of not even a week later.

 _“In my office. Now.”_ His tone was indication enough to tell you exactly what was up. The consequences however, were worse then you could’ve imagined. He started off with an angry rant of how you had always been stubborn and had a problem with authority. That last point made you laugh now. You had been quite a good cop, and remembering his face, he knew you knew that he didn’t mean it.

 _“You’re being transferred.”_ Your heart stopped as silence filled the air, this wasn’t a good kind of transferal. _“You will be sent to the 99th precinct in New York. Connor will stay here and if you two decide to transfer together, know that his application will be rejected.”_ You knew there was no point in arguing and left the office immediately. Hank had ran after you asking ‘what the hell is up’ but you couldn’t say anything, the lump in your throat growing as you held back tears.

“Shhh, it’ll be alright.” Connor said, bringing you back to the room of your small but comfortable house, again your throat seemed to close up. The scenes had been playing through your head non-stop, and every time you imagined a scenario where you won the argument that hadn’t even been an argument you wondered. If only you didn’t love your job so much, if only you hadn’t fallen for Connor, if only he hadn’t been an android, if only you hadn’t been human. _What would’ve happened then._

“I’ll miss you.” You said, kissing him softly. He wiped away some of the tears on your face, smiling gently. As he took the shirt from your hands and put it in the box, he whispered,

“I love you.” Holding his hand you squeezed it, and you couldn’t help the smile even as your tears began flowing again.

“I love you too.” For a few minutes you just sat there and just enjoyed each other’s company. The last day of calm before the storm. Then the doorbell rang.

“Guys let me in! I can help!” A familiar sounding voice yelled as you saw Hank jumping in front of a window. You were surprised to see him, not having spoken to him much since the day he had ran after you. Connor smiled, and tugged your hand to indicate you walk with him. A giggle left your mouth seeing the Lieutenant so exited, feeling slightly guilty for dismissing him the other day.

“Come in Lieutenant.” Connor said, Hank raising an eyebrow.

“Nice to see you too. I’m doing great if you were wondering.” He sighed and entered the house, not bothering to wipe his shoes and dropping a file on your dinner table. “Now I am about to save both of y’all’s asses and I know you’ll be too exited to thank me later so I thought I’d give you the opportunity to do it now.” He gestured for you to speak.

A hesitant “Thank you,” came from you, looking over from Hank to Connor in confusion. Connor seemed rather happy about this. When he saw your confused look he finally explained.

“I asked the Lieutenant to help me figure out if there was any other solution. Since he has access to more files than I do.” Hank rolled his eyes.

“This dude had me searching through thousands of paper files which he could’ve read in ten minutes!” Leaning forward Hank whispered, “He says it’s because he wasn’t allowed to access them, but I think it’s because he wanted to spend more time with you.” You bit your lip, finding it to be quite endearing.

“What did you find Lieutenant.” Connor inquired. Hank sighed again, if you didn’t know better you’d think he hated the idea of helping you out, but through everything other than his sighing it was obvious he was glad he did help.

“Now now, no need to hurry, dramatic timing is important in these things.” Hank grinned, seeing your glare however, he quickly started talking. “Well, at first I didn’t know what to look for, but when I came across a file of a case where two officers sued their boss when they weren’t allowed to date, claiming it wasn’t stated in their contract, and they won the case.” He smirked, “Then I realized I should read the contract, and I finally read through the small letters.” You rolled your eyes in an amused manner.

“You do realise normal people actually read their contract before signing it right?” Connor suddenly got a worried look on his face,

“Lieutenant did you not read your contract? That is quite imprudent. If you wish I could help you with that.” Hank laughed,

“Don’t worry kids, I got this. Anyways, so sadly enough there was a part in there where if relationships come in the way of service, they can legally take steps to make sure that that isn’t the case anymore. However!” Hank now started grinning, “This only applies to people with a criminal record, suspects in any open cases, or anyone who is involved in a current open case.” He was silent for a few seconds before letting out another sigh. “Hello, earth to dimwits, didn’t you hear me? You can sue them.”

“We can?” You said in a surprised tone, not being able to believe what he just said. You could fight this after all. Case law was in their favor. When you finally gave a reaction, Hank face palmed.

“Why am I doomed to work with you dimwits.” He sighed, but you didn’t respond to his self pitying, deciding to hug him instead.

“Thank you, you don’t know how much this means.” Slowly Hank gave in, pulling Connor in for the hug as well.

“I couldn’t stand seeing you two be anything other than happy. And from what I’ve seen you two make each other the happiest I’ve ever seen you.” Letting go Hank smiled,

“Now how about we watch a movie to cheer up the mood a little? I think Shrek would be perfect for the occasion.” You hit him in the shoulder, pointing a warning finger at him.

“Don’t you dare do that to my man. I will murder you.” Hank laughed as Connor’s LED turned yellow. He was about to speak when you now pointed your finger at him. “No. No Shrek talk while in my house, do you both understand?” The two nodded, Connor looking like a beat puppy, and Hank still grinning. You then firmly stated, “It’s Bee Movie time.”


End file.
